It has been studied to use the RFID document in which user information, image information, and the like are stored in the RFID tag. For example, in a related art, as exemplary techniques relating to the copier capable of accessing the RFID tag, there have been disclosed techniques of copying both of an image formed on a sheet and data within the RFID tag attached in the sheet in the RFID document onto the sheet having the RFID tag attached thereto.